familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jillian Russell-Wilcox
Jillian Russell is an intellectually challenged bulimic girl who Brian Griffin dated throughout Family Guy's fifth season and into the beginning of the sixth season. She has a few friends, who are of about the same level of intelligence as she is. She still thinks Hitler exists and that lemons are killed to make lemonade. It was first implied that Jillian has Bulimia in Whistle While Your Wife Works when she says she threw up a lot in high school and no longer has periods. The issue is addressed again in Prick Up Your Ears when Brian and Stewie heard her being sick in the bathroom, and Brian told Stewie that Jillian had an eating disorder. In Whistle While Your Wife Works, Stewie, outraged that Brian wants to date such an airhead, tries to convince him to break up with her, but Brian ends up having sex with her instead. Their relationship appears to have only a few meaningful qualities and seems to revolve solely around sex. According to Brian, she drives a Jetta and is extremely sexy. In Movin' Out (Brian's Song), she and Peter become good friends after Brian ditches Jillian to have some time by himself. It is during this time with Peter, that she decided her and Brian should move in together. Brian agrees, and finds it going great until he discovers he is unable to pay their rent. Stewie shows up at Brian's door with wad of cash, offering to pay their rent if Brian lets Stewie stay with him and Jillian for a while. It is revealed to Jillian by Stewie that he was paying their rent while she and Brian where having sex. After Brian tells Jillian he didn't really want to move in at first she tearfully runs away. Brian later confronts Jillian and confesses his love only to find out she's dating Adam West living with him at her old apartment, breaking up their relationship. In Play It Again, Brian, she is mentioned when Peter remarks about Brian's inability to hold down a relationship after learning he tried having sex with Lois. He also says she is dumber than actor Lou Ferrigno. She is seen in the mob in The Juice Is Loose. In the episode We Love You, Conrad, she invites the Griffins, and B. Ryan, but not Brian, to her wedding to Derek Wilcox. She asks Peter to make a speech for her. She didn't invite Brian to the wedding, because either she's still upset that he didn't want to be with her or she believed he wouldn't want to see her. Brian crashes their wedding to object to her marriage and proclaim his love for her, but Jillian lets him down softly and goes ahead with marrying Derek. Also in the episode, she reveals that both of her parents are dead, her mom dying of cancer. She is later mentioned in Jerome Is the New Black. She appears with her husband Derek in And Then There Were Fewer, much to Brian's surprise. Unfortunately, Derek was murdered by Diane Simmons, thus making Jillian a widow. Diane innocently consoles her after Derek's death. She is one of the few characters to have full conversations with Stewie, and is an example of the stereotype of blonde woman being beautiful, but having no intelligence. In "Road to the North Pole", she partakes in the musical number "All I Really Want For Christmas". Believing it is Easter, she asks for colorful Easter eggs. Category:Major Characters